It's so hard to say goodbye 2
by Flybaby014563
Summary: Kagome doesn't know if she should see Inuyasha again. But now things have taken a whole different turn. Finished!
1. Prologue

It's So Hard to Say Goodbye 2  
  
"Kagome,what the hell do you mean you mean you want to go back to the way it was before?"asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Because I want to have a normal life again Inuyasha."  
  
"But can't you at least come back here?"  
  
She went silent. She didn't think about that. "I...I don't know Inuyasha..."  
  
"Fine then. I'll leave if you want me to. Goodbye Kagome."  
  
Kagome sat down on the bed and said nothing. She didn't know what to say. I'm sorry Inuyasha,she thought. But I can't help you anymore. I have no reason to help you anymore. Which means I have no reason to see you anymore. I'm sorry Inuyasha... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
"So,what happened Inuyasha?"asked Miroku has he met Inuyasha by the well.  
  
"She's not coming back. You should have figured that out before Miroku. She doesn't care."  
  
"You should just give her some time to think Inuyasha."  
  
"Just leave me alone Miroku."  
  
He sighed. "Ok Inuyasha." He turned away as,he was met by Sango.  
  
"You think we should leave him alone like this?"  
  
"He'll be fine. She's not coming back."  
  
"What do you mean she's not coming back?!"asked a bewildered Shippou. "What are we going to do without Kagome?!"  
  
"Well,we're just going to have to accept the fact that she isn't going to come back."  
  
"You think I should go talk to her?"asked Sango.  
  
"No. Let's give her some time,"said Miroku. "You know Kagome. She'll come back soon."  
  
She let out a little smile. "I feel bad for Inuyasha though. Naraku may be dead,but this is greater than anything we've ever dealt with."  
  
"Yes. But it's their problem,not ours,"said Miroku  
  
"But I want to see Kagome again!"yelled Shippou. "I wonder want Inuyasha did this time."  
  
"Well,he did talk to her,"said Sango. "I wonder what happened back there."  
  
"We had better go,"said Miroku. "I get the feeling that Inuyasha doesn't want to talk to us about it."  
  
"If you want to know what happened then fine!"yelled Inuyasha from the tree. "All she did was tell me that she wanted things to be the way they were before this had all happened. I said goodbye and she didn't do anything. There! You happy now?!"  
  
But the three didn't say anything. They had already left Inuyasha. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Kagome was still sitting on her bed. She still didn't know what to do. Should I go back to him,she thought. What the heck am I going to do? I wish I knew what do now. Do I love him? Do I actually care about him? Oh man... I'm just going to have to go back now and figure out what to do.  
  
She got off her bed and went to the well. She looked down it and thought to herself again. Well, this is it,she thought. It's now or never. I go back and tell him that I care about him,or stay here and forget about him. Oh well. I might as well tell him that I care about him.  
  
And she jumped into the well.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((  
  
After Kagome jumped out of the well,she went to find Inuyasha. But she didn't have to look hard, because he was in the tree by the well.  
  
"Inuyasha! Come down from there!"she yelled.  
  
"Kagome? You...you came back?"he said as he jumped from the tree. "I thought you weren't coming back."  
  
"I thought I wasn't coming back either."  
  
"Then you do care about me?"  
  
"When do I not Inuyasha?"  
  
"But you didn't say anything to me--."  
  
"Because I was scared Inuyasha."  
  
"Do you want me to turn into a human?"  
  
"I don't care what you do Inuyasha."  
  
"I don't want to be a human Kagome."  
  
"That's fine with me Inuyasha."  
  
"Thank you for coming back." He pulled her closer to him and embraced her.  
  
You're welcome Inuyasha,she thought. I guess you really do care about me. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Five minutes later,Kagome was still in Inuyasha's arm. She was so happy. But soon the two were joined once again by Miroku,Sango,and Shippou.  
  
"Kagome!"yelled Shippou as he ran into Kagome's arms. "You came back!"  
  
"Hi Shippou!"said Kagome as she fell to the ground.  
  
"So,you finally decided to come back?"asked Miroku.  
  
"Don't you dare try anything funny!"said Sango as she gave him a look.  
  
"I'm not going to do anything Sango. I was only telling her that I was happy she was coming back..."  
  
"It's ok Sango,"said Kagome. "I don't think he would try to do anything funny now."  
  
Miroku mouthed thank you to Kagome and go up and went over to Inuyasha.  
  
"So how long are you staying this time?"asked Shippou.  
  
"I...I don't know really." She looked at Inuyasha and then back at the ground. It hadn't occurred to her how long she was staying. But she knew that she couldn't stay here forever. She was going to have to go back whether she liked it or not.  
  
"She can't stay forever,"said Inuyasha. "She's going to have to go back you know?"  
  
Oh thank you so much for actually understanding this time,she thought.  
  
"Can I go back with you?!'asked Shippou.  
  
"You won't be able to follow me around all day Shippou,"she said. "You'll have to stay out my house and keep quiet."  
  
"Well,that wouldn't be too much fun."  
  
"I'll try not to be gone for too long. How about this,I go to school,and then I come back for a while? How is that Shippou?"  
  
"As long as you're here!"  
  
As Kagome and Shippou went off to play,Inuyasha started to think about something. He still couldn't stop thinking that Kikyo was gone and wasn't coming back.  
  
"Are you ok?"asked Miroku.  
  
"Yes,"he said. "I'm just glad to have her back. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha couldn't sleep that night. He was happy that Kagome was back,but he was still having a hard timing because Kikyo was gone. He knew that he still loved her. He finally decided that he wouldn't sleep anymore and went back to the tree by the well to think. But he wouldn't be able to do that because he was then met by Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha? What are you doing up there?"asked Miroku.  
  
"What are you doing out here so late?"asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Yeah. Me neither. Plus I can't think."  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Who should I really care about now Miroku? Kikyo's gone,but I still care about her."  
  
"But didn't you tell Kagome that?"  
  
"Yes. And I care about Kagome too. But I don't know if I'll ever love her Miroku."  
  
"You should think about it then Inuyasha. I'm not going to stop you from doing anything with Kagome."  
  
"I know Miroku. I just don't know if I'll love anyone anymore. I loved Kikyo,and now she's not here."  
  
He sighed. "I don't think I can help you out on this one Inuyasha. You're going to have to figure this one out on your own. I'm sorry,but I had best be going."  
  
"All right. Thanks Miroku."  
  
"It's the least I could do." He left Inuyasha to be alone,but before he went back into the hut,he looked back at Inuyasha who was now standing on the branch of the tree. God he looks so sad,he thought.  
  
"Miroku,where is Inuyasha?"asked Kagome.  
  
"He's over there,"he said as he pointed to the tree. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Inuyasha. What are you doing up there?"asked Kagome as she walked over to the tree.  
  
He jumped off the tree,and as soon as he landed next to her she looked at his eyes.  
  
"You haven't got any sleep?"  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't think."  
  
"About what?"  
  
He smiled and hugged her. "Don't worry. It's not important anymore."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I'm not going to tell her again,he thought. I don't want her to leave me again. I don't want to hurt her.  
  
"Are you ok Inuyasha?"  
  
"I'm fine Kagome."  
  
"You should go get some sleep."  
  
He let out a big yawn. "All right."  
  
"Is he ok?"asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know. He hadn't gotten any sleep. But he wouldn't tell me why."  
  
"This isn't the first time he's done that though."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He's been doing that quiet often since Kikyo's been gone."  
  
Which probably mean he still cares about her too,she thought. But I know he can't help it. I know how much he still loves her.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sango. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About how much Inuyasha loves Kikyo. I know he can't help."  
  
"So you aren't mad at him?"  
  
"I don't have a reason to be." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Kagome went for a walk with Shippou and then went back to the hut. Inuyasha was still sleeping. She smiled as she looked at him. I know he can't help that he still loves her,she thought. I even told him once that I couldn't compete with that kind of love. But I stayed by his side because I wanted to,and I still do.  
  
"How is he?"asked Sango as Kagome stepped out of the hut.  
  
"Still sleeping. We shouldn't wake him."  
  
"I know."  
  
"How has he been like this now?"  
  
"About two weeks probably."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I get the feeling that he might get hurt Kagome. That's why I'm glad you're back."  
  
"But what can I do?"  
  
She sighed. "I don't know Kagome. Hopefully he'll stop now that you're back."  
  
"But I'm not going to be able to stay forever Sango."  
  
"I know Kagome. But maybe he'll come to his senses and stop."  
  
She sighed. "I hope... Do you think I should talk to him?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome. That's really up to you."  
  
"I know Sango."  
  
"Well,I had better leave you alone." She walked off and said nothing.  
  
Sango's right,she thought. But I really don't know what to do. I care about Inuyasha. I don't want him to get hurt,especially if he can't sleep.  
  
"You know,how am I going to be able to sleep if you don't stop talking?"asked Inuyasha as he stepped out of the hut.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's ok Kagome. I had enough sleep for one day. What did Sango tell you?"  
  
"That you've been doing for two weeks now."  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome,but you know I can't stop thinking about her."  
  
"I know. And you know that I understand."  
  
"So you aren't mad at me?"  
  
"No Inuyasha. I don't have a reason to be." 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Well,it's time for me to go back,"Kagome said as she and Inuyasha stood by the well.  
  
"Oh let me come with you!!"yelled Shippou.  
  
"I'm not going to be gone for long Shippou,"she said as she petted Shippou's head. "Just until tomorrow afternoon,"then her eyes moved to Inuyasha, "and then I'll come back."  
  
"Right,"he said.  
  
She was about to jump into the well,but then Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me come with you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because I care about you Kagome."  
  
I get it,she thought. "Are you sure."  
  
He hugged her. His lips started to tremble. "I heard you and Sango talking. I know how much you don't want me to get hurt Kagome. This is the only way I can make it up to you."  
  
"Are you sure Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled. "Ok."  
  
"But what about us?!"yelled Shippou.  
  
"You stay here Shippou."  
  
"But why?!"  
  
"Because Kirara needs you. I need Inuyasha,"and the two jumped into the well.  
  
"Are you sure that was smart?"asked Sango.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about those two,"said Miroku.  
  
"And she doesn't even think of taking me with her!"yelled Shippou.  
  
"Well,at least you have Kirara,"said Sango.  
  
"If Inuyasha does anything to harm Kagome he's really gonna get it this time!"  
  
"I think those two will be just fine. But we should go get some sleep." 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
"Inuyasha,are you sure this is what you want?"Kagome asked as they got out of the well.  
  
"Kagome,I finally decided that I wanted to be with you. I guess I can't bring back Kikyo if she's gone. Even though I care about her,I can't bring her back."  
  
She smiled. "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes Kagome."  
  
"But you can't follow me to school all right?"  
  
He nodded. "I know. I'm going back to my place in the morning. But I care about you Kagome,"he pulled her close once again.  
  
"I'm sorry I left Inuyasha. I'm sorry for all the times that I left."  
  
"I know that Kagome."  
  
"But shouldn't you go back?"  
  
"I don't have a reason to anymore."  
  
"No...I guess not."  
  
"Kagome I've made my decision ok? I love you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you Kagome." He embraced her again.  
  
"Why do you love me Inuyasha?" She asked after their lips parted.  
  
"Kikyo is gone now Kagome. You're the only one I can care about now. It's the only decision I can make."  
  
"Then I'll accept it Inuyasha." But what am I going to do now,she thought. I can't live in the past. I have to go to school.  
  
"I won't make you live with me. I just want to see you. Seeing you is good enough for me now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Well,I had better be going." He kissed her and jumped into the well.  
  
Thank you Inuyasha,she thought. Thank you so much. I'll come back as much as I can. I really do love you now Inuyasha. 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Kagome looked down into the well and smiled. She was so happy that Inuyasha had finally said that he loved her. Thank you so much,she thought. Now I don't have to feel alone.  
  
She went back into her room. It was well after dark and everyone was already asleep. She laid down on her bed and smiled. I guess now I really be happy now,she thought. I'm happy and I don't have to be alone because he really does love me now.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of the well and jumped on the tree,but soon he was met by Shippou,who didn't look too happy.  
  
"OK INUYASHA! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!"yelled Shippou.  
  
"Quiet down Shippou. It's ok. She's coming back."  
  
"I thought you were going to stay with her."  
  
"She'll be fine Shippou. Now go get some sleep. Don't scare me like that ok?" He watched as Shippou ran back to the hut and left him alone. He then saw Miroku come over.  
  
"You've come back,"said Miroku.  
  
"There wasn't a reason for me to stay."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"She's fine."  
  
"So..."  
  
"If you want to know if she's coming back,the answer is yes Miroku."  
  
"Good. Because Shippou didn't look too happy a little while ago."  
  
"He doesn't have any reason not to be. She's coming back. I told him."  
  
"That's good. So you can't sleep again I'm guessing?"  
  
"No. I just wanted to see if she was coming back."  
  
"And you have your answer. You should go back to sleep now Miroku."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me Inuyasha. I have my woman now. You should keep a hold on to yours now."  
  
"How can you be so sure she's my woman now? What if she leaves me again?"  
  
"I doubt that."  
  
"But there are awfully a lot of guys out there who would like her as much as I do."  
  
"Just tell her you care and that's all she needs."  
  
"How's your arm?"  
  
"Why the sudden change of subject?"  
  
He smiled. "How's your arm Miroku?"  
  
"Never better. Well,I had better be going,"and he walked back into the hut.  
  
Just please come back to me Kagome,he thought. I don't want to lose you again. I want you to stay with me. 


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Kagome had a very good day. After she came home from school she jumped into the well to see Inuyasha again. I've got to see him again,she thought. It's been too long. I know it's barely been a day,but I have to see him again.  
  
She jumped out of the well and headed to the hut,hoping to see Inuyasha,Miroku,Sango, and Shippou waiting for her. But they no where to be found. Where is everyone,she thought. Why am I alone? I thought they would be waiting for me here.  
  
She then looked down and saw a track of blood. Someone was here,she thought. But who? I thought Naraku was dead. Kikyo's dead too. But what about Kohaku? Shouldn't he be dead too? He was Naraku's slave,but Sango said that he was dead.  
  
"Kagome!"screamed Sango.  
  
"Sango! What happened?"She sat down by her.  
  
"Kohaku...he isn't dead..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For some reason,he didn't die."  
  
"I thought he was dead."  
  
"Yes. So did I?"  
  
"Where is Inuyasha?"  
  
"He and Miroku and Shippou went to ward off Kohaku."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Kagome."  
  
"Did he try to kill you?"  
  
"No. He tried to kill Miroku."  
  
"You tried to protect him I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where did he hit you?"  
  
"In the shoulder."  
  
"Is Kirara ok?"  
  
"Yes. I think she's ok."  
  
"You're shoulder doesn't look that bad. How's the pain now?"  
  
"It's getting better. Thank you."  
  
"I should go find Inuyasha."  
  
"No. You had better not."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kohaku will try to kill you too Kagome. Inuyasha told me for you stay here."  
  
"But I don't want him to get killed either Sango." She looked at Sango. The wound wasn't letting up at all. "But as I might as well stay here and take care of you." 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
I've got to stay with her,Kagome thought. She's not getting any better. Oh I wish Inuyasha or Miroku were here.  
  
"Kagome!"it was Miroku.  
  
"Miroku! Oh thank goodness you're here."  
  
"How's Sango?"  
  
"She's not getting any better."  
  
"M...Miroku?"asked Sango. She tried to move over to Miroku.  
  
"Sango,don't try to get up."  
  
"Wh-Where is Kohaku."  
  
"Is Inuyasha still fighting him Miroku?"asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We should leave. Well,at least you two should leave. Sango needs medical attention Miroku. She'll die if she stays here."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm going to go get some things. If you see Inuyasha,tell him I went back to go get something things."  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?"  
  
"How close is he?"  
  
"I don't know. But Inuyasha won't be able to ward him off if someone doesn't help him. I should go."  
  
"No Miroku. You stay with Sango,"she took the bow and arrows and went to find Inuyasha.  
  
I've got to find him,she thought. Sango needs help and so does Inuyasha. What if Kohaku tries to kill Inuyasha?  
  
"Kagome!"yelled Inuyasha. "What are you doing? Go back!  
  
"No Inuyasha. I'm not going to let you get killed."  
  
He looked at the fear in her eyes. He knew that she didn't what him to leave her.  
  
What if I could do something that should save Kohaku,she thought. What if I could save him and not kill him? No. That wouldn't work. He's already dead!  
  
"Kohaku!"yelled Sango.  
  
"Sango! What are you doing here?! Why aren't you with Miroku."  
  
"Because nothing's going to help him. He's already dead. Kohaku! Please stop fighting! There's no point!"  
  
"You killed my master..."said Kohaku. "You killed Naraku..."  
  
"He wants to kill us because we slayed Naraku,"said Miroku. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
"I need to talk to him!"said Sango.  
  
"Sango,nothing is going to help. You've tried before. You know that nothing is going to work,"siad Inuyasha.  
  
"But I have to try! He's my brother."  
  
"Sango..."started Miroku.  
  
She went over to Miroku. "I'm sorry Miroku. I have to do this."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Repeat  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furikaeru  
  
michi wo tozashi  
  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
fukai fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto  
  
okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo  
  
sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta  
  
hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru  
  
chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta ka na  
  
boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
aoi aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama  
  
sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku  
  
tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite  
  
sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo  
  
toki no RIZUMU wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
shinjite'ru hikari motome  
  
arukidasu kimi to ima  
  
Repeat  
  
boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara  
  
ikite yuku doko made mo  
  
furikaeru  
  
michi wo tozashi  
  
aruite'ku eien ni  
  
tachisukumu koe mo naku  
  
ikite yuku eien ni  
  
English Lryics:  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
Repeat  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
I'm sure that the heart I left behind  
  
still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.  
  
Exhausted, without the strength to search  
  
people vanish into the infinite darkness.  
  
If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?  
  
As we live on,  
  
we lose a little bit more.  
  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out  
  
The days pass by and change,  
  
without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.  
  
Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,  
  
and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!  
  
If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Believing (in you?), now I begin my journey with you,  
  
in search of the light.  
  
Repeat  
  
We live our lives  
  
wandering to the ends of the earth.  
  
Closing off  
  
the way back,  
  
we walk on for eternity.  
  
We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,  
  
unable to cry out, for eternity...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Sango! What the hell are you doing! Get the hell away from him!"yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I need to reason with him,"said Sango.  
  
Before Sango got to Kohaku,Inuyasha stopped her. "Why must you do this now?"  
  
"I don't want you to kill him Inuyasha."  
  
"He's already dead Sango."  
  
"I know that Inuyasha. But he's my brother. Please leave me alone..." 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"Kagome,I want you to go back,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"But...But what about Sango?"she asked.  
  
"I don't know what will happen all right? But I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"But what will you do?"  
  
"I don't know Kagome." He pulled her closer and embraced her.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Will you promise me that you'll stay there until I come and get you?"  
  
"Promise me one thing?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Promise not to leave me Inuyasha."  
  
He looked at the fear in her eyes. "I'll try not to Kagome. I can't promise anything."  
  
She nodded. "Ok. I guess I'll go then,"she ran to the well,but didn't quite jump in. She was too worried about Inuyasha. Please don't leave me Inuyasha,she thought. Please...  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (  
  
"Every Heart" Inuyasha:  
  
Japanese Lryics:  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
  
yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
English Lryics:  
  
If there were many tears falling down,  
  
Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
I was frightened by the neverending night,  
  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite,  
  
We will give peaceful approval.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled,  
  
This is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Oh Inuyasha,please tell me that you're alright,she thought. I can't go on without you. Oh god. I shouldn't have left. I should have stayed with him to make sure that he was all right. And what about Sango? Hopefully she's going to be ok.  
  
"Kagome..."it was Inuyasha!  
  
"Inuyasha. Oh my god. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. It's Sango..."  
  
"What's wrong with her Inuyasha?"  
  
"She needs medicine. Quickly!"  
  
Kagome rushed into the house and grabbed all the medicine she could find to help heal Sango. Oh I hope you're all right Sango,she thought. Please be all right. 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome hurried and went back to the hut to see how Sango was doing. When they got there Kohaku was gone,but Miroku was there by her side.  
  
"How is she Miroku?"asked Inuyasha.  
  
His lips were trembling. He couldn't say anything.  
  
"Inuyasha,take him outside please?"asked Kagome. "Where's Shippou Miroku?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Let's go Miroku,"said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome went to tend Sango's wound while Inuyasha and Miroku left the hut.  
  
"K...Kagome?"asked Sango.  
  
"It's ok Sango. This might hurt a little bit."  
  
"Wh..Where is Miroku?"  
  
"He's outside with Inuyasha."  
  
"What about Kohaku?"  
  
"I...I don't know Sango."  
  
"I tried to help him. But I can't remember what happened."  
  
"Lie down Sango. You're wounds aren't going to get any better if you move around a lot."  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
"It was the least I could do Sango."  
  
"I want to see Miroku."  
  
"Not now Sango. You need rest."  
  
"Please Kagome...He saved my life out there... I need to see him. Please..."  
  
"Hang on Sango." She went outside and met with Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"How is she?"asked Miroku.  
  
"She's getting better. She wants to see you Miroku."  
  
He nodded and went inside the hut.  
  
"She's getting better...that's good,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kohaku was still trying to kill Miroku."  
  
"Sango was still trying to protect him?"  
  
"She didn't want him to be there. But he wouldn't leave."  
  
"He loves her,that's why. But she's going to be ok? Right?"  
  
"She tried to move a number of times,so I think she's going to be just fine Inuyasha."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"You should get some sleep Inuyasha."  
  
He nodded and went up to the tree and feel asleep. 


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Kagome waited by the tree until Miroku came out of the hut. I just hope she's ok,she thought. I don't want her to leave.  
  
"How is she?"asked Kagome.  
  
"She's getting better,"he said.  
  
"That's good. Where's Shippou?"  
  
"He's taking care of Sango. And so is Kirara."  
  
"Oh that's good. You really should get some sleep Miroku. You've had a hard night,"her eyes then moved her to his shoulder,which was bleeding.  
  
"Miroku...you're shoulder. It's bleeding..."  
  
He moved his head. "Oh this thing? It's nothing to worry about." He let out a groan and fell to the ground.  
  
"Miroku!"yelled Inuyasha. "Oh god. He's shoulder's messed up."  
  
"I'll talk care of him,"said Kagome.  
  
"Are you sure? You took care of Sango."  
  
"I'll be fine. You go get some sleep Inuyasha. You earned it."  
  
"Thank you Kagome." He moved over and their lips met.  
  
"You're welcome Inuyasha. Shippou's taking care of Sango."  
  
"Good. I wonder what had happened to him. I think Kohaku scared him off."  
  
"At least he's ok."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well,I had better take care of Miroku." She tried to carry him,but he was too heavy.  
  
"You sure you don't need help?"  
  
"Well...maybe a little."  
  
"Here. Let me carry him into the hut for you. You should get some sleep too Kagome. You've been helping a lot."  
  
"I got my sleep Inuyasha. I haven't been fighting. You have,and you should get some sleep. You really earned it Inuyasha."  
  
"Here you go,"he said as he laid Miroku down on the bed.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."  
  
"Do mention it. Shippou,how's Sango?"  
  
"She's doing better,"said Shippou.  
  
"That's good." He moved his head to Kagome. "Are you going to be ok?"  
  
She smiled. "I told you before Inuyasha,I'm going to be fine."  
  
"Ok. I just wanted to make sure,"and he left the hut. 


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Kagome went on tending to Miroku and Sango's wounds until that night. They were getting better and she had no reason to tend to their wounds anymore. Plus she needed to get home and get some sleep herself.  
  
"How are they?"asked Inuyasha as Kagome left the hut.  
  
"They're going to be just fine. Just give them some and their wounds will heal. I'm going home."  
  
"Thank you Kagome."  
  
"It was the least I could do. Just watch over them for me all right?"  
  
He smiled and hugged her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He moved his head down and they embraced. But their love was short lived. Inuyasha started to sense something.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
He moved his head. It was Kohaku! "What does it take to kill this boy?! Kagome,go now!"  
  
She nodded and jumped into the well. But she wasn't alone. Inuyasha had gone with her.  
  
"Inuyasha?! Why did you follow me?"  
  
"He's coming after you now Kagome. I could see it in his eyes."  
  
"But can he jump the well?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably..."  
  
"Get your family and run. I'll stay here and fight him."  
  
"But Sango said not to kill him."  
  
"This is the only to bring him to peace Kagome. I have to stop him from hurting more people. Especially you. Now will you please leave?"  
  
"I don't want to leave you Inuyasha. What if you get hurt?!"  
  
"Kagome...please...I'm begging you..." But he was too late. Kohaku's weapon had hit Inuyasha's back. "Dammit! He's already here! Go Kagome!"  
  
She ran into the house and started to get the family help.  
  
"Kagome...what is it?"asked her brother Sota.  
  
"We need to get out of here now Sota."  
  
"Kagome...what's going on?"asked her mother.  
  
"We need to get out of here now! Inuyasha's trying to ward off someone who might kill us all,"said Kagome. 


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
Kagome looked out the window. They're still fighting,she thought. We still have enough time to get out of here.  
  
"Kagome...what's going on?"asked Sota.  
  
"There's no time to explain Sota. We need to go now." Or maybe we don't have to leave at all,she thought. "Sota,hand me my bow and arrows."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Ok Kagome."  
  
Sota handed her the bow and arrows.  
  
I've got to stop Kohaku,she thought. This is the only thing I can do to help. I just hope I can hit him.  
  
She aimed the arrow at Kohaku's heart. Inuyasha looked back at Kagome,and couldn't believe what she was trying to do.  
  
"Kagome! What the hell are you doing?! I told you to leave!"he yelled.  
  
I'm sorry Inuyasha,but if you're going to die,then I'm going to die with you! She let go and the arrow hit Kohaku in the heart. His eyes shut,and then he was gone.  
  
Oh my god,she thought. What have I done? What is Sango going to think? Oh boy...  
  
"You...You killed him..."said Inuyasha.  
  
I can't believe I did it either,I thought. Her body started to shake and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha jumped on the window and entered Kagome's room. "Kagome! Are you all right?"  
  
But she didn't answer. She had already slipped in to a deep coma.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Japanese:  
  
Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
  
Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
  
Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka.  
  
Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
  
Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo  
  
Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
  
Mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
  
Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
  
Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
  
Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
  
Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite  
  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.  
  
English:  
  
The crimson sun illuminates everything,  
  
Both now and long ago.  
  
Is what my imagination paints at this sunset  
  
More that what my hands can carry out?  
  
Teach me how to live,  
  
A little more vulnerably than I do now.  
  
Taint me just a little.  
  
That way, if I get hurt  
  
And lose everything around me  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
This quarrel will probably go on  
  
About which road that is most important.  
  
I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things.  
  
Such as the gentle smiles of someone.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will vanish,  
  
Then if so, you will taint me  
  
I always look toward yesterday, to the castles in the sky  
  
When will I be able to follow them?  
  
This song of truth will be my guide.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will disappear,  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
Now, taint me just a little more.  
  
Please, just taint me, only a little  
  
The song of truth shall be my guide 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
The next morning,Kagome woke up with Inuyasha by her side.  
  
"I..Inuyasha?"asked Kagome as she started to wake up.  
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"  
  
"You fainted. I thought I had better stay here and made sure that you were ok."  
  
"What happened to Kohaku?"  
  
"You killed him."  
  
"I...I did?"  
  
She can't remember a thing,he thought.  
  
"Oh wait. Yes. Now I remember. Does Sango know?"  
  
"No. I stayed here with you."  
  
"Is she ok?! We have to go see her and Miroku."  
  
"I think you had better stay here and rest. I'll go tell them." He bent down and kissed her and she fell back to sleep.  
  
"Let me go with you Inuyasha."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm felling better...really."  
  
I don't want to argue with her,he thought. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be fine."  
  
He sighed. "All right. Let's go."  
  
She grabbed onto his back and he jumped out the window and into the well.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
"Thank you for bringing him to peace,"said Sango after Inuyasha told her what had happened last night.  
  
"So you aren't mad?"asked Kagome.  
  
"No. I'm glad now because he won't hurt anyone. No one can hurt us now."  
  
"How's Miroku?"  
  
"He's sleeping,but I think he's going to be fine."  
  
"That's good." He looked over and saw Shippou sleeping and Kirara by his side. He sighed and went outside.  
  
"Every Heart" by BoA  
  
Japanese Lryics:  
  
Ikutsu namida o nagashitara  
  
every heart  
  
sunao ni nareru darou  
  
Dare ni omoi tsutaetara  
  
every heart  
  
kokoro mita sareru no darou  
  
nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita  
  
Tooi hoshi ni inotteta  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
donna egao ni deaetara  
  
every heart  
  
yume wo fumidasereruyo  
  
hitowa  
  
kanashimi no mukou ni  
  
every heart  
  
shiawase ukabete nemuru  
  
itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga  
  
yasuraka ni nareru youni  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
osanai kioku no kata sumi ni  
  
atatakai basho ga aru soushi  
  
hoshi tachi ga hanasu mirai ga  
  
itsumo kagayaite ita  
  
so shine  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
Bokutachi wa ai o sagashiteiru  
  
Tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
  
kyou mo takaisora miageteiru  
  
meguru meguru toki no naka de  
  
boku tachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru  
  
toki ni warai shugoshi naite  
  
kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku  
  
English Lryics:  
  
If there were many tears falling down,  
  
Every heart would become gentle.  
  
If everybody expresses what they think,  
  
Every heart can be satisfied.  
  
I was frightened by the neverending night,  
  
So I prayed to the distant stars.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
The two of us, smiling, meet here,  
  
Every heart has a habit of receiving its dreams.  
  
Sadness has no effect on us,  
  
Every heart gains happiness when it flies.  
  
Someday our souls will unite,  
  
We will give peaceful approval.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
Memories of everything has settled,  
  
This is a warm place to be.  
  
The stars separate us from the future,  
  
We are always so brilliant,  
  
So shine.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We were searching for love,  
  
Because we wanted to become stronger.  
  
We look up to the faraway sky.  
  
In endlessly repeating time,  
  
We know why we are living.  
  
We go through the nighttime laughing,  
  
Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( (((((((((((((  
  
"Inuyasha?"asked Kagome as she went outside. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
She smiled and said nothing.  
  
"I just needed some fresh air."  
  
"I should go back home. They're probably worried about me."  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
She didn't say anything. She just grabbed onto his back and he jumped back into the well. 


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Kagome...there's something I've been meaning to ask you,"said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please Kagome. You're the only person I can be happy with. I thought after Kikyo betrayed me I would be able to love anyone. But I love you Kagome. Will you please marry me?"  
  
She was so happy that she hugged him. "Is that what you really want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I will Inuyasha. I love you now. I'll do anything for you now Inuyasha."  
  
"Thank you Kagome,"he put his head down and they embraced.  
  
Japanese:  
  
Akaku nijimu taiyou wa subete o  
  
Terashite kita ima mo mukashi mo  
  
Kono yuuyami ni egaiteru souzou wa  
  
Hatashite kono te ni oenai mono na no ka.  
  
Motto ima ijou ni hadaka ni natte  
  
Ikite yuku jutsu oshiete yo  
  
Honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Sou yatte hitori kizutsuitari  
  
Mawari o nakushita to shite mo  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Arasoi wa mada tsuzukun darou  
  
Dono michi ima ga taisetsu na no sa  
  
Gamushara ni natte miotoshite kita mono  
  
Tatoeba dare ka no yasashii hohoemi mo  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Sou yatte ima wa watashi o yogoshite  
  
Zutto mukashi mita tenkuu no shiro ni  
  
Itsuka wa tadoritsukeru  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite  
  
Eien o shireba donna kurayami mo  
  
Itami mo itsuka kiete  
  
Shinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare  
  
Motto ima ijou ni watashi o yogoshite  
  
Hon no sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite  
  
Shinjitsu no uta o michishirube ni shite.  
  
English:  
  
The crimson sun illuminates everything,  
  
Both now and long ago.  
  
Is what my imagination paints at this sunset  
  
More that what my hands can carry out?  
  
Teach me how to live,  
  
A little more vulnerably than I do now.  
  
Taint me just a little.  
  
That way, if I get hurt  
  
And lose everything around me  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
This quarrel will probably go on  
  
About which road that is most important.  
  
I've become a rebel, I've overlooked things.  
  
Such as the gentle smiles of someone.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will vanish,  
  
Then if so, you will taint me  
  
I always look toward yesterday, to the castles in the sky  
  
When will I be able to follow them?  
  
This song of truth will be my guide.  
  
If eternity knows what kind of darkness  
  
And when pain will disappear,  
  
This song of truth will flow through my heart.  
  
Now, taint me just a little more.  
  
Please, just taint me, only a little  
  
The song of truth shall be my guide  
  
End 


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
Ok,this is to everyone who has just read my story: If you don't like this story then I ask you to turn away and don't even think about writing a review. I don't like it when people write me stuff and tell me how to write my stuff. It makes me sick to think some people think that they can control other people. That's so stupid. So you have been warned! -Nikki 


End file.
